


A Thousand Nights

by EnbyPanther



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Multi, Vampire Buffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyPanther/pseuds/EnbyPanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out studying and dancing with friends becomes something else entirely as Buffy finds herself standing off with a peroxide headed vampire. Of course he means to kill her, that doesn't come as a surprise to the girl who's already faced death once before and won. What if Spike didn't wait until parent teacher night to make his move against Buffy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_“A thousand nights like this_  
_A stale cigarettes kiss_  
_A drink you can't resist_  
_And in your head a voice_  
_You'll always miss_  
_A thousand nights like this”_  
_-Nickel_

It was Spike’s routine when attempting to kill a slayer to watch her from afar. That way he could get a feel for the girl – learn first hand the way she moved. All in preparation of that epic fight. Most demons ran from the slayer, they all feared her blonde head turning in their direction, feared the end of her sharp stake. Of course… Spike wasn’t your average demon.

As it turned out the girl in question wasn’t your average slayer either. From the shadows on the dimly lit club he watched her fail an attempted conversation in French with a young red haired girl before giving up with a shrug and smile to dance with a dark haired boy, practically dragging the other girl to the dance floor in their merriment.

_A slayer with friends… that sure as hell wasn’t in the brochure._

The other two fumbled in their efforts to dance and she easily outshone them in the way she moved. He watched mesmerized as she danced with naturally fluid grace, all the while casually flipping golden hair over her shoulder at various interludes before a sultry smile graced her glossed lips. She was at once both otherworldly beautiful and deadly. He could tell how much she enjoyed the mindless physicality of dancing. The slayer threw herself wholeheartedly into the music, clearly not simply using this moment as an excuse to stop studying – but rather an excuse to forget about the evils that plagued her. Not something a slayer often got to experience in her shortened life.

Spike dragged his eyes away from the bouncing of her perky breasts and was immediately entranced with the lilt of her smile and the knowing look she had on her face when the boy grabbed her hands to draw her closer. The boy was prey, drawn to her predatory grace and if her face was any indication, she was aware of his regard for her – and yet she indulged the child who could never hope to possess her. For a club that was shrouded in so much darkness it was enthralling the way the lighting was drawn to her skin. It managed to create an ethereal glowing aura that surrounded her lithe frame. She was radiant. _Effulgent_.

No. Wrong. Kill the girl. That was why he was here in Sunnyhell after all. He grabbed the minion closest to him and exuded enough latent menace when he ordered the other vampire to go find something to eat, that the minion cowered slightly despite being the taller of two.

_All right. Showtime luv, let’s see what you can really do._

He stalked out of the shadows and closer to where the slayer was dancing sensually with her friends before feigning panicked concern. “Where’s the phone? I need to call the police. There’s some big guy out there trying to bite someone.”

Predictably her eyes widened before she rushed to the exit. Spike could hardly contain the self-satisfied smirk that curled his lips and he once more melted into the shadows. He pointedly ignored the twinge of triumph he felt in getting her to let go of the little wanker’s hands.

 

* * *

 

Despite being forcibly thrown into the metal gate of a warehouse the slayer remained unfazed by any of the minion’s attacks. She didn’t show any fear for present situation at all even though she fought the vampire weaponless, instead her concern rested with the would be victim. Never missing a block or failing to return an attack she used her friends to help the shaken girl and to grab her the stake she’d forgotten. She was confident, resourceful and seemingly uncaring for her own welfare. Spike tilted his head in his silent appraisal, his eyes flared when she made a witty comment in the midst of the fight. She was a spitfire to be sure, burning with life. _Like sunshine_.

Her powerful punches stunned the vampire briefly before he knocked her down with a swift left hook that took her by surprise. Spike frowned in irritation as the overconfident minion revealed both his presence to the slayer and the upcoming feast of St. Vigeous. When she easily dusted the git he allowed a soft exhale of relief before his lips quirked in a small smile of appreciation. If she hadn’t dusted the idiot… well, Spike certainly would have. The girl was good. _Very good_.

Spike couldn't help making an entrance after having been basically introduced, his slow clap and silent glide into the lit alleyway, duster flaring slightly behind him provided a detailed picture of his menace. The way the slayer tensed up with anticipation had him smirking. He’d definitely succeeded.

“Nice work, luv.” The lazy drawl of his voice was enough to make the girl shiver. She threw her hair nonchalantly over her shoulder, as if his presence didn’t startle her.

She straightened her shoulders, readying herself for an attack and calmly returned, “Who are you?” He was impressed that she managed to hold herself so coolly despite the delicious scent of fear that teased his nostrils.

“You’ll find out on Saturday,” He responded loftily with a slight head tilt and with a small flash of blunt teeth. He watched her eyes rake over his body and his eyebrows rose as he felt her heart speed up in response to him. Her increased breathe escaped through parted lips and to his extreme surprise he caught a faint flare of arousal. _Naughty girl_. Spike inhaled deeply through his nose and regretted doing so immediately as he felt his cock harden at her scent.

“What happens on Saturday?” His jaw clenched as her question brought him back to his task and his eyes darkened in ire. _Stupid wanker. Letting yourself get distracted_. Bluntly and without feeling he told her that he would kill her. The slayer’s face fell and she blinked with trepidation; Spike couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge that her expression bothered him somewhat, especially since he’d wanted to see it there in the first place. Moving silently he left her in the alley, he moved far enough away from her so that she couldn’t sense him if she tried. 

Buffy frowned. Her brows were drawn with foreboding and her body had not relaxed since the vampire had revealed himself. _I think that other vamp called him Spike_. God of course all the hot guys in the world were vampires - vampires that paraded around mysteriously and wanted her dead. Freaking typical.

She winced at the thought and felt a twinge of shame for even thinking the man was cute. _Gorgeous more like… and those cheekbones_ – Gah. Bad Buffy thoughts. She released a heavy sigh and turned back to where Willow and Xander were standing. They both looked seriously wigged, which meant her night of freedom was officially over. “Don’t look so down guys, wouldn’t be the first time someone has wanted to kill me.” Clearly that little joke did not go over well with Willow, judging by her deepened frown, but trust the king of inappropriately timed comments to crack a smile.

“Who’s worried, Buff? Clearly that vamp doesn’t know who he’s dealing with. You took out the Master! He should be running scared”, he said with a small chuckle before nudging Willow lightly, “Right, Wills?” The red head squeaked as she came back to their conversation, her faced flushed slightly in embarrassment.

“Right! Of course, Buffy, I’m sure you’ll take care of him no problem,” Willow rushed to reassure her friend and Buffy shrugged nonchalantly to brush off their words. _Right. The Master... Except I died before I managed to kill him_. With a tight smile Buffy walked back to the entrance of the Bronze to grab her books and bag. She groaned internally, remembering that she’d been here to study for her French test.

“Alright well it’s been fun, but I have to get home and actually study so my mom doesn’t kill me when she sees my test scores,” Buffy said hurriedly and her friends nodded in understanding. Willow gave her a swift goodbye hug before she and Xander turned to leave.

“Sure thing, Buff. We’ll see you tomorrow at school,” Xander tossed over his shoulder with a small wave and the two of them walked in the opposite direction, leaving her to her thoughts. Did she have time to do a quick patrol tonight? She sighed resignedly. Might as well do a quick sweep of the cemeteries on her way home and there was definitely not part of her that secretly hoped to run into a blonde English vampire. No way, no sir. Not even a little bit. _Just think Angel thoughts, Buffy_.

She scoffed mentally. Like that was any better. Trade thoughts of one mysterious vampire for another mysterious vampire who also spouted threats of death and mayhem on a regular basis. Not to mention he clearly had better things to do than hang out with her in a semi-normal setting. Her taste in men clearly did not get the memo that she was supposed to fight creatures of darkness… not want to date them. Not that she in any way shape or form wanted to date Spike. Buffy huffed out a frustrated breath; her thoughts were spinning in circles of the very _not good_ variety.

With resigned determination Buffy marched in the direction of the nearest cemetery. What better way to relieve her tension than killing things? Buffy smiled tightly. _Giles would be so proud._

 

* * *

 

 

With a grin of contentment Buffy brushed the dust of the last vampire off the shoulder of her stylish – yet affordable – purple blazer. Five in one night, well six if you counted the lame vampire guy from the alley outside the bronze, felt like an acceptable amount of stakeage before heading home. She released a deep breathe into the still night as she strolled, appreciating the quiet of the moonlit cemetery.

The flicking sound of a lighter and the tell tale orange glow of a cigarette alerted her to the presence of another. The bright flame in the darkness lit up the sharp angled contours of his face, and in recognizing those signature cheekbones Buffy’s stomach clenched with dread. Her fears were confirmed when her would be attacker broke the silence with a familiar English accent.

“Fancy going one more round, slayer?” Spike grinned and Buffy fumed at the sight. _Of course it’d be my luck that the stupid vampire would not actually wait until Saturday to try and kill me... I’m never going to study tonight am I?_ Not that Spike would know anything about Buffy’s schoolwork, and if he was somehow aware… he most certainly did not care. She watched Spike flick the half smoked fag to the ground and crush it with his heel before he shifted into game face and slowly approached her. “I promise to make it quick, luv,” He smirked cheekily, “It won’t hurt a bit.” Spike finished with a leer, sucking on the insides of his cheeks, and proceeded to appraise her assets without subtlety.

Buffy flushed in indignation, raging at the implication, before swiftly delivering a high kick to his chest, which he failed to block completely and he grunted at the impact. “No Spike,” She informed him evenly with raised brows, “ It’s going to hurt a lot.”

Spike barked out a riotous laugh at that and swung his arm wildly at her. Buffy dropped quickly into a squat, avoiding the attack, and swept her leg in a low kick – which he easily jumped over. She let out a small grunt of frustration and leapt up into a high kick in an effort to wipe the grin off of his face; Spike chuckled at her and smoothly ducked under her leg before launching a series of punches at her head.

Buffy blocked his fists with her forearm before he hit her hard in the gut and the air rushed from her lungs in a loud gasp. Spike’s elbow crashed down on her head before he picked her up with a roar and threw her into the stone wall of a nearby mausoleum. Buffy groaned at the harsh impact and slid slowly to the grass, her vision going dark. Ignoring the pain and blinking the spots out of her eyes, she rolled to face him in a fighting stance. Spike hit her with another punch and her head hit the wall again. _Ouch_.

Shaking with rage Buffy fired adrenaline-fuelled punches to his face and a hard-hitting kick to the gut, pushing him backwards; she followed the movement of his body, quickly grabbed his head and flung him head first into the stone crypt. _See how he likes it_. It was safe to say Spike was less than pleased if the answering snarl was any indication.

He came at her with fury and vigour, moving faster than Buffy could anticipate, that it left her feeling dizzy and bruised as she failed to block his attacks. Each punch dealt her serious pain, his rage providing him with additional strength that she – already tired and drained from her previous fights – could not match. With stark realization Buffy realized that she might not live through this fight, having already escaped death once before… and she had had friends then. Tonight she was painfully alone. _The slayer is always alone. Spike is going to kill me._

Tears of pain and regret filled her eyes and she continued to struggle against Spike’s vicious blows. However she could not prevent his arm from shoving her back against the crypt from earlier, nor could she stop him rushing after her or the strong grasp of his hands holding her in place. She bucked up her hips in a last ditch effort to free herself, but only succeeded in rubbing herself against his denim clad erection. He chuckled at her and ground his cock hard into her causing her to gasp as the seam of his jeans rubbed her clit roughly. Buffy flushed and looked away in embarrassment as she realized how aroused she’d become while fighting him.

“Now now, none o’ that,” Spike said, clasping her chin and forcing her gaze back to him, “No shame in enjoying the fight,” He thrust against her pointedly, as if to remind her of the effect she’d had on him. “We’re the same, you and I.” He paused, and a frown crossed his features, as if he realized how strange it was to be saying that in lieu of killing her.

Spike came back to himself with a shake of his head and leered at her before licking a trail up the side of her neck, just over her pulse point, causing Buffy to shiver. “I meant what I said,” He breathed huskily into her throat, “Quick… an’ I always keep a promise to a lady.”

With that he smoothly sunk his deadly fangs deep into her neck, seemingly taking care not to shred the delicate skin there. Buffy moaned, though not from pain, it had hurt only briefly this time, so unlike when the master had bitten her – she had only felt intense pain then, before she had drowned. Spike’s bite only seemed to heighten her arousal from earlier, in some other context she might have been repulsed by her feelings but at this moment she only wanted to feel _more_.

Buffy rubbed herself headily against his clothed cock, which seemed to please him immensely. Spike let out a contented growl, sending tingles down her spine before he released one of her arms to reach between them and caress her throbbing clit. She didn’t even think to fight back at that moment, the hand he’d freed clutched tightly at leather, with a pleasure filled mew Buffy grasped desperately at Spike’s shoulder in an effort to pull him closer to her. In response, the movements of his talented fingers grew rougher, he gave her clit a sharp twist and with a shrill cry, Buffy’s pleasure culminated to an all time high. Her vision went white as stars exploded behind her eyes and she sagged against him in contentment.

Buffy felt the lethargy from the loss of her blood settle into her body and once again she felt fear clutch at her heart. “God… please,” She whispered lowly, “Please. I don’t want to die.” Buffy sobbed softly into Spike’s shoulder. “I don’t want to die…”

Spike’s body tensed and he abruptly pulled back from her throat, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. His demon guise shifted briefly, allowing her to look into the clearest blue eyes she’d ever seen. Buffy was helpless to do much more than look into them, tears streaming down her cheeks. She watched with dizzy fascination as his face softened, and though curious about the change, Buffy couldn’t find the strength to voice it. His gaze searched hers and he seemed to struggle momentarily with some decision before a wry smile crossed his lips.

“Never been much for rules myself, luv,” Spike told her softly apropos of nothing, he then shifted once again into his demonic face. His clawed hand drew back his duster before it sliced a deep cut into the side of his own throat. He pulled her face towards the wound and she could not fight against the movement. “Here now…” Spike crooned tenderly into her ear, “Have a taste.” He cradled her head to his bleeding throat and Buffy blinked at the sight. She was repulsed by the idea of drinking his blood and she weakly tried to lift her mouth away. Spike brushed a hand through her hair before trailing it down her back to lightly massage the muscles there. “Shhh, sweetling. It’s all right,” He whispered into her hair, “Take something for yourself for once.”

The softly spoken words struck a terrible chord in Buffy’s heart, reminding her of all the horrors she’d faced already as the slayer. She saw again he mother’s disappointed face as Buffy tried to tell her about her sacred calling, the reason why the gym _had_ to burn. She heard again the hushed words of her trusted watcher as he revealed she would die at the tender age of sixteen. A dam broke inside her and tears clouded her vision before she opened her mouth and allowed Spike’s dripping blood to flood down her throat. The taste shocked her in that it was so unlike the metallic copper of blood she remembered. His blood was vibrant and distinctly powerful, with a moan she started to gorge on it with gusto. Spike hummed in approval before he gently returned his teeth to his previous bite, and as more of her own blood left her body she became increasingly desperate for his.

Buffy brought weak hands to hold his head to neck while her own throat worked to steadily swallow his rich blood, until she lost consciousness. Spike felt Buffy’s pulse slow to a stutter and took one last draw from her neck before the last and final _thud_ of her heart sounded in her chest. He released her neck with a gasp as he felt an intensely deep connection flood his being. Never before had he felt something tie him so completely to another vampire. The only thing he could liken it to was the feeling tieing him to Drusilla, his black princess… His _Sire_. Glancing down at her he clutched her tightly to his chest. This miraculous girl, this slayer, would be his _Childe_.

For a long while after her heart had stopped Spike held her to his throat and allowed blood to flood down her esophagus. “Gonna make you strong, baby,” He promised her sweetly, pressing his lips to her hair, “Gonna take good care o’ you.” Spike held her until his wound closed and with a sigh of contentment turned her head to rest it on his shoulder, before he realized with that small intake of breath that the night was now rapidly approaching dawn.

Spike lifted her up into his arms with ease, the strength of her slayer blood fuelled his body and he set off at a run for the factory where Drusilla awaited him. He could only hope that his actions would be viewed as a happy surprise by his childlike sire.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I am entranced by vampire!buffy fics and I hope to do the characterization of both her and Spike (and of course other characters too) justice. I will admit to having read and probably being influenced by Kantayra’s The Crimson Codex. It’s a wonderful fic on ao3, but obviously I am going to attempt my own thing here. I proofread this as best I could, however please feel free to point out any mistakes if you see them. Opinions are always welcome!


End file.
